Rainy season
by Rei.Juuchan.Kei.1886
Summary: It was a stormy afternoon, was it enough to bring them together? Hibari and haru


Neh neh juuchan here nyaan~ ! Aww it's a rainy day nyaan~ too bad, well since it's raining juuchan got herself and idea nyaan~! To right a simple hibaharu fan fiction nyaan~ ! It's just a short one so please don't mean to juuchan nyaan~ *puffs cheeks*

Rainy season

By: Juuchan Willionton

Simple author's note: If everyone like it juuchan will write a sequel nyaan~ !

* * *

"Great just great! It's raining!" A perky brunette yelled as she ran through the streets, it was a misty afternoon, classes were over and just so it was, it started raining, and she unfortunately forgot her umbrella, the news did say that there was going to be rain around namimori but she was too late to ever listen. She covered her bag above her head and ran, she found some cover but soon left or her parents would be worried.

She ran for about 30 minuits or so, then she found herself sitting by a tree in a forest like space though it was still raining hard.

"Great, now i'm going to have to wait for the rain to leave" She muttered and sat underneath the tree looking at the sky where the rain drops. "Sky you looks so sad, your crying hard." Haru placed her knees right above her chin and stared at the sky.

_Rain rain, don't look so sad and cry..._

_Your down, i know i feel you sad...  
_

_Stop, your crying and give out a smile,  
_

_let the sun, shine up bright...  
_

_Don't look so down and bring out tears you look awful i beg you please,  
_

_don't be, afraid to bring a smile,  
_

_it is, just , fine...  
_

She sang the song with such a beautiful song with ease, though something in her heart made her feel why the sky was crying...

xX0Xx

He was walking to his usual spot, he noticed it was raining hard and his usual spot was taken by a brunette girl, all soaked and drenched with this awful expression on her face which he didn't quiet understand, though it didn't anger him that his spot was taken he still approached the tree and sat at the other side of it.

"Herbivore, your in my spot." He said while he sat down the other side of the big tree.

"Hahi? Someone there?" She looked at the other side of the tree and noticed the namomori DC arm band around his arm. '_Hahi! This guy is the dreaded disciplinary committee head that tsuna-san kept telling haru!'_ She gave a quick squeal and returned to her position nervous for the guy might kill him!

"Ahno, haru is sorry to take this spot you can have it-" When she looked up the sky roared with thunder and the rain grew heavier, this was no ordinary rain, this was a heavy storm! The big tree though was enough to shield them.

"Are you sure you want to leave? And on such a bad weather to." He said it in a teasing tone, then he gave a small smirk

_'Who in the world does he think he is?' _Haru screamed inside her head until her reasonable side kicked in '_Hey hey! Don't make a mistake or he will kill you! I don't want to leave tsuna-san so soon!' _She gave herself a sigh and sat back down, looking up at the sky's roaring with lighting which frightened her a bit, her squeal wasn't that loud to be heard, but hibari's hearing still heard it.

"Are you scared of the thunder?" Now hibari wasn't much of a talker, he barely talked at all! Those words just came out of no where.

_'He talked to me? No wait, he actually talked!' _"Hahi?" _'Say something!' _"Ha-hai desu! Uh-ahno, haru means she was a little frightened by lightning" Another lighting roar struck and was louder than the last, actually making the place dark for a while, haru didn't squeal but screamed, it was to loud for pete's sake!

Now that was clearly loud enough to be heard, hibari didn't even move when he heard that! But when haru screamed he made a move to look if she was alright, when he looked haru's face was covered with her hands and was too afraid to move, he quickly moved back to her spot before she would notice.

The girl he saw when she was with those loud annoying herbivores, was loud and energetic her, she was fearless and would always follow around the one she loves,sawada herbivore. Mostly she was just a freakin' stalker, though she would do what it takes to win the love of her life, it was somewhat annoying and brave.

xX0Xx

Time had passed and the storm was still there, though it had lessened a bit, she was still soaked and hibari didn't leave, he could but he didn't want to get wet or anything,

"Neh, why didn't you leave? I know you could even with this insane weather." She looked up to see it was almost dark, the hard rain was now only drizzles,

"The rain is not that heavy anymore, you can leave now." Emotionless still emotionless

"No way, look i'm already soaked enough, if i get to wet my clothes will be see through, and i wouldn't want that." If your wondering, she's waring a white shirt, no other, final period was gym class and her regular uniform got dirty, after she said those words a while after, she felt a large coat was thrown on her tiny body, it was the coat that the prefect wore, it still had it's arm band.

"If you cover yourself with that then you wouldn't get to wet." He walked away while the drizzles weren't to hard,

She stood up and looked at his leaving sight "Thank you-! Oh wait! You haven't told me your name yet!"

"Hibari, Hibari Kyoya" He muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Hahi? Thank you very much hibari-kun!" She gave her signature wide smile and waved at her, he was still in sight and he saw that wide smile and couldn't help but give a smirk, that was the first time someone actually smiled at him.

The night ended as it is, haru ran home not as soaked as before, with the coat above her,

"Where have you been haru i we where worried sick!" Her mother came to her with a hug and a worried face,

"I'm fine mom, i just waited for the rain to go away,"

"Call us next time if the rain is to hard and we'll pick you up"

"Hai desu~!" She was like a cherry on top with her happy face, she just couldn't help but smile, with the large black coat with her, she took special care of it until she would return it the next day.

* * *

Nyaan~! Neh neh! How did you guy's like it nyaan~? Juuchan hopes you like it nyaan~!


End file.
